Waiting
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: For 'New Journey of SasuSaku'/ Terinspirasi dari lagu BoA-Waiting/ Jika kau ditinggalkan tanpa kepastian oleh cintamu, percayalah, segala penantian pasti akan ada akhir.../ RnR?


**Happy New Year 2012, minna! This Fic for 'New Journey of SasuSaku'.  
>Yap, ini fic dari Mey yang gaje tingkat dewa. =w= Tapi tetep nekat Mey publish untuk meramaikan NJSS dengan fic SasuSaku. Mey buat fic ini sambil denger lagunya BoA - Waiting (Ost. MVP Lovers), ohoho... Buat yang belum tau lagu ini wajib denger deh, lagunya bikin sesek hati... Itu menurut Mey sih#plak!<strong>

**Buat yang udah tau lagu itu, gimana kalau baca ficnya sambil denger lagu itu? Biar lebih kerasa gitu, hehehe. (-v-) Mey milih lagu itu karena pas banget sama Saku yang ditinggal Sasu tanpa kepastian, tapi Saku terus setia menunggu Sasu. Pas banget, kaaaaan? XD**

**Sudah cukup deh, langsung aja Mey kasih ficnya, yuhuuu~**

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

**RATED :** T

**GENRE : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING :** OOC(Mey selalu berusaha membuat IC), Typo(Penyakit yang sulit dihindari), Cerita gagal, dan sejenisnya.

**Bold **= Sakura's feeling

_Italic _= Flashback

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waiting **© Haruno Mey

.

**Jika teringat saat-saat dulu, entah mengapa hatiku begitu sesak.**

**Mengingat bagaimana acuhnya dirimu padaku.**

**27 Desember XXX1**

"Salju..." gumam gadis berparas manis itu di tengah-tengah latihannya, bukan hanya gadis berambut bubble-gum itu, tapi rekan dan guru satu timnya juga seketika menghentikan latihan mereka masing-masing setelah melihat butiran-butiran putih yang turun dari langit. Musim dingin di Desa ini memang sudah sewajarnya akan datang jika sudah memasuki akhir bulan Desember, sama seperti sekarang ini.

Gadis yang bergumam tadi langsunng tersenyum seketika itu juga, kemudian mulai mengadahkan tangannya, merasakan butiran putih es di telapak tangannya. Tak lama, salah satu rekannya datang menghampirinya, "Sakura-chan! Salju sudah turun, hahaha." ucap lelaki berambut blonde itu pada si gadis. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Memang kenapa jika sudah turun salju, Naruto?" tanya gadis itu riang. Tapi belum sempat Naruto menjawab, guru dan rekan satu timnya sudah menghampiri mereka. Tanpa disadari, mereka malah melupakan kegiatan berlatihnya.

Gadis pink itu langsung menghampiri rekan satu tim—juga orang yang disukainya itu sambil tersenyum manis, "Sasuke-kun, sebentar lagi tahun baru, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Festival Kembang Api?"

Lelaki bermata obsidian yang ditanya hanya berekspresi datar. Kedua tangannya masih setia di dalam saku celananya. Sementara lelaki blonde di sana yang melihatnya, membuat lelaki itu geram. "Sasuke, kau dengar Sakura-chan tidak?"

"Hn,"

"Temeee!"

"Naruto, sudahlah, Sasuke-kun mungkin lelah karena banyak berlatih. Iya 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masih memasang wajah tersenyumnya. Senyum manis yang hanya diberikan oleh lelaki bernama Sasuke itu. Sakura tak pernah mengenal kata menyerah untuk menarik perhatian lelaki itu, sekalipun gadis itu tau jika dalam dirinya sudah ada rasa 'dendam' pada seseorang—entah siapa. Yang pasti, dendam itu sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya.

_**.**_

_**=== Waiting ===**_

_**.**_

**30 Desember XXX1**

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Kumohon, besok... ikut Festival Kembang Api bersamaku, ya?" pinta gadis pink di sebelahnya dengan penuh ceria di wajahnya. Memang selalu seperti itu, Sakura selalu tersenyum untuk Sasuke.

Saat ini kedua insan itu tengah berjalan berdua menuju tempat biasa mereka pergi berlatih. Salju masih turun di desa Konoha, membuat para insan yang ada di desa itu memakai baju hangat mereka, tak terkecuali kedua insan yang sedang berjalan berdua ini, Sakura dan Sasuke. Terlihat keduanya memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari hawa dingin. (AN: Pakaian yang mereka pakai saat di NARUTO THE MOVIE 1)

Sasuke yang ditanya masih diam, bukannya tidak mendengar, tapi kelihatannya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sampai beberapa detik kemudian mata obsidiannya baru mengarah pada sosok di sampingnya, "Bukankah lebih baik kau berlatih daripada harus pergi ke Festival?"

Gadis pink yang ditatap tajam itu langsung menunduk kecewa. Lelaki raven yang baru saja terkesan membentaknya itu, membuat sang lelaki menghempaskan nafasnya, lalu pandangannya kembali ke depan, "Jika aku sedang senggang, aku akan datang." ucap lelaki itu datar, gadis di samping kanannya kini mengangkat wajahnya, senyum mulai mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Janji, ya?"

"Hn." jawab lelaki itu singkat. Walau hanya jawaban singkat, sudah cukup membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

**Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu padaku.**

**Aku tidak paham apa yang ada di fikiranmu...**

_**.**_

_**=== Waiting ===**_

_**.**_

**31 Desember XXX1**

Setiap akhir tahun, salju akan berhenti dan orang-orang di Konoha juga ikut merayakan akhir tahunnya dengan perayaan festival. Terllihat di sana, lelaki blonde yang memakai yukata berwarna biru muda model khas lelaki itu tangah berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura dan gurunya, Kakashi. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, lelaki itu—Naruto, dia memang sudah terbiasa aktif. Sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke. Naruto yang telah sampai langsung celingak-celinguk, membuat Sakura keheranan sendiri, "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Hmm... Mana Sasuke?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan tampang polos, Sakura tersenyum—lagi. Tapi kali ini senyumnya lain, gadis beriris jade itu terlihat seperti tersenyum paksa. "Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." jawab Sakura tertawa lebar. Meski Sakura tertawa, itu bukan tawa ceria yang sebenarnya. Naruto yang melihatnya mengerti jika senyum gadis ini, bukan senyumannya. Senyuman yang sebenarnya jika ada Sasuke, ia tau itu. Tapi Naruto tak ambil pusing dan malah memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. Dari bawah hingga atas.

Cantik.

Itulah yang dapat ia simpulkan melihat Sakura malam ini. Sakura memang cantik, tapi malam ini ia terlihat lebih cantik dengan tubuhnya yang berbalut yukata merah marun dengan motif bunga sakura, dan kakinya yang memakai geta, juga rambutnya yang digelung khas gadis-gadis Jepang. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan itu langsung salah tingkah, "Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

"Kau cantik malam ini, Sakura-chan." Naruto nyengir, Sakura blushing, tapi kemudian mereka sama-sama tertawa, "Arigatou." ucap Sakura pada Naruto. Kakashi yang sedari tadi membaca novel langsung menutup bukunya dan mulai nimbrung di antara kedua muridnya. "Sebentar lagi acara hanabi akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita segera masuk."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun 'kan belum datang, Kakashi-sensei!" seru Sakura pada gurunya itu. Kakashi malam ini hanya berpenampilan biasa, tidak memakai yukata. Sang guru yang mendengar seruan Sakura tadi hanya menghela nafas, "Memang Sasuke sudah janji akan datang?"

"Iya, dia bilang jika dia senggang, dia akan datang!"

Kakashi dan Naruto menghela nafas berbarengan. "Sakura-chan. Dia hanya bilang 'jika senggang'. Sasuke pasti memilih untuk berlatih daripada ke sini." Naruto berucap mengingatkan Sakura, Sakura menunduk kecewa. Memang benar kata Naruto.

Lama mereka diam, sampai Kakashi mulai memecahkan keheningan, "Baik, sekarang kita masuk." Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk berbarengan dan mulai berjalan memasuki Festival. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Sakura menengok ke belakang, berharap sosok yang ditunggunya barang kali terlambat. Tapi nihil, sosok itu memang tidak ada.

**...karena yang aku fikir hanya dirimu yang membuatku merasa gila karena mencintaimu.**

**Sampai terasa ingin meledak untuk mengungkapkannya.**

**Berlebihan, eh? Tapi seperti itulah aku mencintaimu.**

.

.

.

Pesta kembang api begitu meriah menyambut tahun baru yang baru saja datang, seluruh orang yang ada di sana melihatnya dari jembatan, pinggir sungai, juga bahkan di atap rumah. Tak terkecuali Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi yang tengah melihatnya sambil duduk di atas bukit kecil. Di tempat ini hanya ada mereka, tim 7—walau kurang lengkap. Sementara Kakashi dan Naruto menikmati pemandangan di langit, Sakura tidak melihat indahnya kembang api yang berhias warna-warni itu, ia lebih memilih menunduk mencabut rumput, dan itu tak diketahui oleh Kakashi dan Naruto.

**Bagiku... Seindah apapun kembang api saat itu, yang aku ingin lihat hanya dirimu.**

**Membayangkanmu berada di sini, melihatmu memakai yukata sambil memandang hanabi.**

**Mungkin jika itu terjadi, aku hanya akan menatap wajahmu.**

_**.**_

_**=== Waiting ===**_

_**.**_

**30 Desember XXX4**

"Sakura-chan!" panggil sosok lelaki rubah dari belakang sang gadis. Gadis yang merasa dipanggil itu menengok, "Naruto, kenapa?". Naruto menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura, kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. "Kau mau ke kantor Tsunade-baachan?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil Sakura.

"Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana. Um, Sakura-chan..."

"Nani?"

"Besok itu kan tahun baru, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Festival?" ajak Naruto tegas sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura. Sudah lama juga sejak dia berlatih dengan Jiraya, dia tak pernah ke Festival dengan Sakura. Dan sayang sekali, Sasuke menjadi tim 7 hanya dalam setahun, jadi tidak bisa ikut Festival tiap tahun menemani Sakura. Apa? Menemani? Andai Sasuke masih di Konoha, memang dia mau menemani Sakura ke Festival Kembang Api selama Naruto tak ada? Entahlah.

Sakura yang ditanya seketika berhenti melangkah, membuat Naruto ikut berhenti dan mulai menatap bingung Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kalau kau tidak mau tidak ap—"

"Aku mau. Sudah lama juga aku tidak ke Festival, karena selama tiga tahun ini bukan hanya kau yang berlatih, aku juga!" Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Sakura memang gadis periang. Setidaknya begitulah, meski sebenarnya...

**Aku merasa senyumku... Telah mati sejak kau meninggalkanku.**

**Meninggalkanku tanpa kepastian atas pernyataan cintaku.**

**Hanya ucapan 'Terima kasih' yang tak kumengerti maknanya.**

_**.**_

_**=== Waiting ===**_

_**.**_

**31 Desember XXX4**

Naruto dan Sakura pergi ke Festival hanya berdua karena guru mereka yang sedang dalam misi. Tak ada yang berbeda dari penampilan mereka dengan tiga tahun lalu. Naruto dan Sakura duduk di bukit kecil seperti tiga tahun lalu. Seperti tiga tahun lalu juga... Sakura tidak memandang kembang api yang meledak banyak untuk menyambut tahun selanjutnya.

Dan lagi—tak ada yang melihat ekspresinya yang begitu terpampang jelas kesedihannya.

**Impianku... Aku ingin melihat hanabi denganmu.**

**Bahkan janjimu untuk datang kesini—tiga tahun lalu, kau belum menepatinya.**

**Aku tidak ingin melihat kembang api tanpamu.**

**Apa aku bodoh? Jika iya, berarti aku bodoh karena dirimu.**

_**.**_

_**=== Waiting ===**_

_**.**_

**31 Desember XX10**

Tak terasa, sepuluh tahun sudah terlewat sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha demi dendamnya. Meninggalkan Sakura—meninggalkan janji-janji yang pernah ia buat pada gadis itu. Juga meninggalkannya tanpa kepastian atas pernyataan cintanya. Bahkan pertemuan mereka pun hanya jadi bertambah luka untuk gadis itu, karena selalu saja tiap kali bertemu, Sasuke selalu mencoba membunuh Sakura. Saat di markas Orochimaru, jika tidak ada Yamato, mungkin Sakura sudah tertusuk pedang Kusanagi Sasuke. Dan juga saat Sakura berpura-pura mengkhianati Konoha, jika tidak ada Kakashi mungkin Sakura sudah berlumuran darah terkena chidori Sasuke. Dan juga jika saat itu tidak ada Naruto, ia sudah tertusuk kunai beracun yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk menusuk lelaki raven itu.

**Kenapa kau begitu ingin membunuhku?**

**Bukan hanya membunuh diriku, kau juga membunuh perasaanku.**

**Perasaanku yang telah lama kau cabik-cabik menjadi kepingan.**

Gadis berambut pink itu masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini lain, gadis berumur 23 tahun itu hanya sendiri di bukit itu. Tanpa Kakashi, tanpa Naruto, karena berhubung Kakashi sibuk menjalani misi, juga sang sahabat yang kini telah menuntaskan impiannya menjabat gelar Hokage, yang baru saja ia dapatkan beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi bertambahlah kesepian sang gadis untuk tahun ini.

Perang memang sudah berakhir tiga bulan yang lalu, dan kemenangan memang sudah ada pada Konoha, dan itulah yang membuat Naruto menjadi Hokage. Karena dia berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya. Jujur saja, Sakura salut akan hal itu. Walau setengah hatinya merasa sakit, teramat sakit. Karena setelah ninja-ninja Konoha memusnahkan semua musuh dengan bertaruh nyawa, Naruto harus menghadapi rekan satu timnya—dulu. Sakura yang saat itu sedang mengobati ninja-ninja yang terluka di tempat lain, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto saling melawan satu sama lain sampai titik akhir... Tanpa ada penghalang.

Ya, sampai akhir. Sampai akhirnya Sakura yang mengetahuinya dari salah seorang sahabat bermarga Yamanaka itu, ia hanya berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi terlambat... semua—telah berakhir. Naruto yang langsung di berikan pertolongan medis oleh Tsunade, semua berihak pada pahlawan itu, mengabaikan sosok lelaki raven yang terbaring beberapa meter dari Naruto. Hanya Sakura dan beberapa ninja lain yang masih memperdulikan Sasuke. Dengan seluruh kekuatan, Sakura terus mengeluarkan chakra hijau khas medic-nin miliknya saat itu. Kakashi melihatnya, Sakura terus menangis histeris sambil terus mengeluarkan chakra di tangannya yang ditekankan pada dada bidang Sasuke yang benar-benar menganga akibat serangan rasen-shuriken Naruto.

Berputar kembali ingatan Sakura pada kejadian yang belum lama itu...

.

.

.

"_SASUKE-KUUUN! BANGUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" histeris Sakura. Hujan mulai turun deras pada tempat yang kian hancur seperti habis diterjang angin topan di sana. Kakashi mulai mencoba mencegah muridnya itu untuk segera berhenti. Karena percuma saja... Ya, percuma._

_Kakashi terus menarik bahu mungil Sakura, "Sudah Sakura, Sasuke sudah—"_

"_Tidak! Jangan katakan itu, Sasuke-kun masih hidup!" potong Sakura cepat, membuat Kakashi menatap iba murid gadisnya. Tapi Kakashi terus mencoba mencegahnya, bahkan juga sahabat Sakura yang ikut menangis melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Ino—sahabatnya itu langsung ikut membantu Kakashi, "Sakura, sudahlah. Kau jangan bodoh seperti ini!" bentak Ino pada sahabat pinknya sambil menangis. Tak kuat melihat sahabatnya begitu rapuh._

"_Sasuke-kun..." ucap lirih Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang sudah terlihat pucat, matanya terpejam begitu damai, bekas darah masih bersimpah di mulutnya. Tak berapa lama, Sakura yang kehabisan tenaga itu langsung terjatuh pingsan di dada Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, beberapa ninja yang melihat kejadian itu ikut menangis._

_**.**_

_**=== Waiting ===**_

_**.**_

_Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, melihat sekeliling. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, nuansa ruangan serba putih... Apakah ini surga? Tapi setelah Sakura coba mengangkat tubuhnya, begitu sakit. Dan ternyata ini di rumah sakit. Beruntung, dia masih hidup. Oh, tidak. Justru gadis itu berfikir, kenapa dia masih hidup? Bukan harusnya dia mati? Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok yang tak asing di matanya dari pintu masuk. Naruto—sosok itu, ia menggunakan kursi roda untuk ke kamar Sakura. Dapat dilihat Sakura, tubuh Naruto banyak berbalut perban di kepala dan tubuhnya, tapi setidaknya sosok itu cepat sembuh karena kekuatan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya._

_Naruto mulai sampai di samping ranjang Sakura yang masih berbaring lemah, Naruto menunduk tak memandang Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya. Hening beberapa saat sampai Naruto mulai bicara, "Sakura-chan, gomen..."_

**Aku tau ini bukan kesalahan Naruto.**

**Tapi aku benar-benar tidak memikirkan apapun selain dirimu...**

_Bukan menjawab, Sakura malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Bibirnya bergetar, dan tak lama tangis mulai pecah dari gadis pink itu. "...hiks,". Dan Naruto makin menunduk, tak dapat dibendung lagi, lelaki itu ikut menangis. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura, "Maafkan aku... Maaf..." Kata-kata itu terus keluar dari lelaki blonde itu. Kini di ruang itu hanya terdengar suara isak kedua insan itu. Bukan Sakura tidak mau memaafkannya, tapi dia terlalu rapuh untuk sekedar bicara. Ia tau Naruto juga pasti merasa kehilangan. Karena bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah sosok yang juga berharga untuk Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

_Karena Sakura dan Naruto hanya pingsan seharian, kini hujan berubah menjadi rintik-rintik gerimis yang memilukan di acara pemakaman para pahlwan. Perang berakhir sudah. Tsunade juga akhirnya harus pergi ke alam lain karena kehabisan tenaga untuk berusaha menyembuhkan Naruto kemarin. Tidak tau apakah Tsunade bertukar nyawa dengan Naruto, tapi yang pasti pesan terakhir Tsunade adalah 'Jadikan Naruto Hokage ke-6'. Naruto sempat menolaknya karena kegagalan membawa kawannya itu—Sasuke. Tapi berkat kata-kata Sakura-lah, akhirnya Naruto menerima gelarnya._

_Saat kini giliran Sakura, Naruto, dan Kakashi maju untuk menaruh bunga peringatan kepergian salah seorang dari tim 7. Pakaian serba hitam dipakai para ninja di sana, termasuk Sakura. Sakura mendorong kursi roda Naruto menuju tempat bunga yang terdapat foto Sasuke. Mungkin foto ini didapat dari kediaman Uchiha yang telah lama disegel itu, lihat saja, itu adalah foto Sasuke yang masih kecil. Kira-kira foto itu diambil saat Sasuke berumur 7 tahun._

_Sakura, Naruto, dan Kakashi menaruh bunga mereka masing-masing dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa, juga mengenang rekan satu tim mereka itu, memimpin semuanya berdoa untuk mengenang jasa Sasuke, juga para pahlawan lainnya. Lagi—Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya sambil terpejam, mengingat semua kenangan bersama pemuda itu._

"_**Sasuke-kun~ Bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Lebih baik kau berlatih daripada membuang waktu!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Kau... Menyebalkan!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Berhenti mencampuri urusanku!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun sampai tak tertahankan!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Sakura... Arigatou."**_

_**.**_

_Sakura yang selesai mengenangnya, ia berdoa, semoga Sasuke... Mengetahui perasaannya yang sudah sekian lama telah mati itu. Semoga Kami-sama mau memaafkan segala dosanya, Sakura yakin, sebenarnya Sasuke itu adalah lelaki yang baik. Sakura yakin itu. Sakura yang telah selesai mulai membuka matanya. Tangannya mengusap lembut foto yang berada tepat di depannya, kemudian mulai tersenyum miris, "Walau kau belum sempat menjawab cintaku, walau kau belum sempat memenuhi janjimu, aku tetap mengikhlaskanmu, Sasuke-kun..."_

"_Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto yang berada di samping kanan Naruto, Sakura mengerti, ia mengangguk pelan dan mulai memegang gagang kursi roda Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi berdekatan dan tersenyum menatap foto Sasuke, kemudian mereka sama-sama berbalik, mengikhlaskan kepergian sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat berarti bagi Naruto, bagi Kakashi, juga Sakura. Dan dalam barisan ninja-ninja juga sebagian ada yang menangis haru, termasuk gadis berambut indingo, Hinata. Hinata memandang Sakura dan bergumam, "Pasti sangat sakit jika kehilangan orang yang kita sayang." Kiba yang berada di samping Hinata mendengar gumamannya, kemudian Kiba mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar, Hinata." Mereka tau, mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura._

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca mengingat masa lalunya. Tapi segera ia menggeleng pelan dan segera menghapus air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

**...hanya dirimu.**

Acara kembang api masih masih belum dimulai. Sakura menghela nafas, "Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata minggu depan, aku tidak menyangka. Waktu begitu cepat." ucap Sakura entah pada siapa. "Pada akhirnya, aku tetap ditinggalkanmu tanpa kepastian, Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura.

"Dan sekarang saatnya kepastian itu datang."

'Dheg' Tiba-tiba... Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga gadis bermata jade itu begitu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Begitu nyata. Sakura membulatkan matanya, dan mulai menengok ke arah belakang, arah sumber suara itu. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, melihat sosok yang baru saja datang.

**Mata obsidian itu... Rambut raven itu...**

**Aku masih mengingatnya. Apakah ini benar kau?**

Sakura masih terbelalak melihat sosok itu, sampai sosok itu mulai ikut duduk di samping Sakura yang masih tercengang. Sakura menatap tak percaya pada lelaki yang kini di samping kirinya. "Apakah aku bermimpi?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sosok itu... sosok lelaki yang masih mengenakan pakaian missing-nin-nya. Yang baru saja meninggalkan gadis itu beberapa bulan lalu... kini ada di sampingnya. Dia—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang lurus langit yang penuh bintang itu, "Apa kabar, Sakura?". Sekali lagi, Sakura mencoba memastikan dirinya jika ini bukan mimpi. Bibirnya mulai bergetar, mungkinkah kali ini Kami-sama ingin memberi kebahagian padanya dengan cara mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke.

**Aku tidak perduli apakah itu mimpi atau bukan.**

**Tapi walaupun hanya sekedar mimpi, asal bertemu denganmu, aku bahagia.**

"Aku baik..." Sakura terlihat menahan tangis memandang wajah Sasuke, Sasuke yang mendengar suara bergetar Sakura langsung menengok dan menatap Sakura begitu dalam. "Sakura, aku tidak punya waktu banyak, sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sasuke, Sakura hanya diam menunggu kata-kata berikutnya. "Maafkan aku saat aku tidak datang ke Festival 10 tahun lalu, itu karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang, Sakura. Saat itu aku butuh banyak tenaga untuk membalaskan dendam pada aniki-ku."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Aku tau... Tapi bukankah pada akhirnya... kau menyesal?"

"Ya, karena itulah, kali ini aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi. Aku ke sini untuk membayar hutangku padamu. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa kepastian. Membuatmu terus menungguku..."

"..."

"Aku memang tidak pantas untuk tetap hidup, Sakura. Bahkan aku pernah mencoba membunuhmu karena hidupku sudah dipenuhi kegelapan,"

Sakura masih diam, masih terus mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memegang pipi Sakura, mengangkat wajah Sakura yang tertunduk, "Sakura, sebagai manusia normal, aku juga mempunyai cinta."

"Hiks..." Hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia sudah tak kuat menahan gejolak rindu pada pemuda itu. Iris obsidian Sasuke—bertemu iris jade Sakura.

**Kini obsidian itu telah lain... Tidak ada lagi sirat dendam.**

**Tidak ada lagi sirat kebencian.**

**Yang ada hanya sirat kehangatan, dan kau memberinya untukku.**

"Awalnya aku berfikir kau sama saja dengan gadis lainnya yang hanya menyukai parasku. Tapi saat dalam tim 7, aku bisa melihatnya, kau jauh dari dugaanku..." Sakura makin terisak dengan kata-kata Sasuke, kedua tangan Sasuke masih setia memegang pipi Sakura yang sudah dibasahi air mata. "Kau masih mencintaiku walau aku acuh padamu— Kau tetap mencintai aku yang kotor ini... Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sejak bersama di tim 7... Aku sudah sangat mencintaimu..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

**Bahkan ucapanmu lain... Tidak ada lagi makian.**

**Tidak ada lagi nada yang dingin dan angkuh.**

**Yang ada hanya nada yang begitu haus kasih sayang, dan kau memberinya untukku juga.**

Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Begitu hangat. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura, membelai rambut pink Sakura yang digelung itu. Sungguh rindu yang benar-benar melekat di jiwa, membuat Sakura terus terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke, "Aku juga mencintaimu... Jauh sebelum kau mencintaiku... Hiks..."

"Aku tahu itu..."

Di saat mereka masih dalam posisi itu, kembang api melesat ke langit, menandakan sudah bergantinya tahun. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama melepas pelukan mereka, Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Sakura, kini ia sudah bisa sedikit tenang dan berhenti menangis. Sakura tersenyum, kemudian Sasuke mulai merangkul Sakura dan menatap langit yang penuh warna-warni kembang api, mengajak Sakura juga melihatnya. Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Sakura di bahunya, dan Sasuke kecup puncak kepala Sakura, "Selamat tahun baru, Sakura."

**Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat betapa indahnya hanabi.**

**Aku tidak menyangka mimpiku untuk melihat hanabi bersamamu kini menjadi nyata.**

**Walau ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir...**

**Walau nantinya ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhirku denganmu...**

**Biarlah hari ini menjadi kenangan terindah untukku.**

**Untuk menjadi kenangan yang akan selalu kuingat sepanjang masa.**

**Karena akhirnya kini aku tau perasaanmu.**

**Aku tidak harus menunggu kepastian darimu lagi, karena kini semua sudah jelas.**

**Biarlah malam ini saja... Aku merasakan kebahagian cinta yang telah lama kuimpikan.**

**Walau hanya untuk sekali ini saja.**

"Selamat tahun baru, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Disaat sudah bergantinya hari, selesai melihat kembang api, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri. Sasuke kembali memegang pipi Sakura, "Sakura, chakraku sudah pudar, aku harus pergi sekarang." Seiring ucapan Sasuke, tubuh Sasuke juga ikut memudar. Di mana kembang api juga mulai tidak lagi berhias. Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang menempel di pipinya, "Sasuke-kun, berjanjilah untuk menungguku di sana..." ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang semakin terlihat menembus pandang itu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Aku selalu menunggumu..."

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru mo." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya, lalu Sasuke mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Begitu lembut... Begitu hangat. Sasuke memberi ciuman penuh kasih sayang itu sambil memeluk erat Sakura. Biarlah ini menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Biarlah Sasuke bahagia di sana bersama keluarganya. Dan seiring menghilangnya tubuh Sasuke, angin berhembus begitu lembut menerpa wajah Sakura yang sudah penuh air mata itu.

**Dan saat kubuka mataku, kau sudah menghilang dari hadapanku.**

**Tunggulah aku, Sasuke-kun.**

**Di saat nanti aku datang, kita akan bahagia bersama.**

**Selamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** OWARI *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yayaya, Mey tau fic ini feelnya ga dapet, gaje, dan tidak memuaskan. T,T  
>Tapi hargailah karyaku ini...*nangis bawang* Mey minta Kritik, Saran, Concrit, Falme-login-, dan segala kesan readers setelah baca fic ini dalam kotak review...! X3<strong>

**Intinya lagu ini adalah lagu Saku yang ditinggal Sasu tanpa kepastian, muahahaha.*jitaked* Lagu ini udah lama banget, ya. Kira-kira Mey masih SD waktu itu. Sekarang aja udah SMK... Ga tau deh berapa tahun yang lalu#buagh!**

**Tapi tiap denger lagunya~~ Huwaaa, benar-benar menguras bak mandi-loh?-. Apalagi pas Mey temuin translate-nya, sungguh benar-benar penantian panjang demi cinta... Pas itu langsung kepikiran 'Waw, ini sih lagunya SasuSaku!'. Jadi deh fic gaje ini. =w=**

**Ayo, ramaikan event NEW JOURNEY OF SASUSAKU! ,/**

**Okay, sampai jumpa di fanfic karya Mey selanjutnya! \o/**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
